Barrel of Deadbeards
225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |flavor text = No monkeys, just Zombies. |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4/3 Captain Deadbeard here.}} Barrel of Deadbeards is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 1 damage to every plant and zombie on the field, then makes a on its place when it is destroyed. Origins It is based on one of Captain Deadbeard's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''with the same appearance. Its name is a portmanteau of the names [[wikipedia:Barrel of Monkeys|''Barrel of Monkeys]], a toy game released by Lakeside Toys in 1965 involving a barrel and monkeys, and "Deadbeards," referring to the zombie made by its ability. Its description is also a reference to Barrel of Monkeys. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description No monkeys, just Zombies. Strategies With When the player is playing this, keep in mind that if the opponent is smart enough, as they may simply ignore it. However, to counteract this, the player can use Fireworks Zombie, which not only forces Barrel of Deadbeards to create a Captain Deadbeard, but also deals two damage to everything on the field. It can also be played in front of a damaging plant already on the field. Another clever strategy is to boost it using cards like Brute Strength, Orchestra Conductor, Loudmouth, or to put your opponent into a dilemma: If left unblocked, it will keep doing damage. If they play a plant to block it, that plant will be badly hurt or destroyed. Do not boost this too much, as your opponent is going to destroy it without hesitation if you make it stronger than Captain Deadbeard. It is a better idea to play this along with either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, as the player can play this zombie during the Zombie Tricks phase, and allows the player to place it in a lane with attacking plants. However, you can only do this with Professor Brainstorm. Combining this with Super Stench as Impfinity can make this a cheaper and weaker version of Zombot 1000's ability, which would be ideal as it would destroy every plant on the field that doesn't have the Armored trait, or is Shielded. When this is played and Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed, its Deadly trait will be able to destroy every plant on the field, resulting in a player that is either low on cards or health to easily lose. This effect does destroy zombies as well, however, making it a last resort. If Super Stench is not available, then Impfinity could use Barrel of Barrels, Laser Base Alpha, or (technically) for the same effect. Each card has its own strengths and weaknesses: *Super Stench is the cheapest option and draws a card with no restrictions. You can also use it in any deck due to it being a superpower. However, this is more luck-based than the other three cards, and obtaining it is harder too. Also, your other zombies gaining Deadly '''will be useless since they will be destroyed by Barrel of Deadbeards. *Barrel of Barrels is slightly more expensive than Super Stench, but it is still the cheapest non-superpower card available. It also comes with the added benefit of gaining another barrel, including another Barrel of Barrels if you are lucky enough. *Laser Base Alpha is more expensive than Barrel of Barrels, yet does the same thing as Barrel of Deadbeards' ability does not benefit from the Strikethrough' trait. It is also prone to being overridden due to its long-lasting ability. However, it can later support the Captain Deadbeard made from it, as well as other zombies later on if Laser Base Alpha stays on the field. *Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the most expensive but best option, assuming you have enough cards to keep it alive. Compared to both Barrel of Barrels and Laser Base Alpha, your opponent will also have to face a boosted Zombot Sharktronic Sub at minimum. Since Zombot Sharktronic Sub's ability acts like giving Barrel of Deadbeards the 'Deadly''' trait, but does not actually give the trait itself, you can wipe out all non- Armored plants while not destroying your own zombies as well. This means your opponent cannot destroy it as a suicidal attempt to wipe the field clean. But just like Laser Base Alpha, your opponent will prioritize on removing it due to it being a big threat if left alone. But whatever the card is, your opponent may destroy it to purposedly to activate "When destroyed" abilities of their own plants right away such as Punish-Shroom's and Grapes of Wrath's, so watch out for that. Note in mind that its ability damages zombies as well, and destroys 1 zombies such as Pool Shark, Cuckoo Zombie, and Impfinity Clone. However, you can take advantage of this by pairing it with zombies that benefit from being hurt or destroyed. A good example is Jester, as Barrel of Deadbeards will activate his ability upon being destroyed. Having a Jester or two and a Barrel of Deadbeards on the field before playing a Fireworks Zombie on the field can do lots of damage, as the Jester will first be hurt by the Fireworks Zombie, then by the Barrel of Deadbeards, causing 4 damage to the plant hero for each Jester that gets hurt. is also a good zombie to use with this, as he will gain +4 when Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed. But if you don't want your zombies to get hurt at all, using Armored zombies or shielded zombies will do. However, this is only possible as . Against As Barrel of Deadbeards does absolutely nothing until it is destroyed, you can simply leave it alone until your plants can easily take its ability. You only have to avoid plants that can attack on multiple lanes like or have the Splash Damage trait like , and plants with a damaging/health-degrading ability like Sour Grapes and . However, if Barrel of Deadbeards has the Deadly trait (or if Zombot Sharktronic Sub is on the field), it may be better to destroy it early and sacrifice your weak plants so that you won't lose your stronger plants later. heroes can counter Barrel of Deadbeards pretty well, and that is with a nut deck; If there is at least one Mirror-Nut and many other nuts on the field, it can result in your opponent being heavily damaged. However, can negate it using any deck thanks to , his signature superpower. Gallery Trivia *Despite being named Barrel of Deadbeard's', only one Captain Deadbeard is made out of its destruction. **However, if the player listens closely, it sounds like there are multiple Captain Deadbeards. *When a Barrel of Deadbeards on an aquatic lane (via Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Evolutionary Leap, or Killer Whale) is destroyed, it will not make a Captain Deadbeard there as he does not have the Amphibious trait. *If the player looks closely at Barrel of Deadbeards' "When played" animation, they can see Captain Deadbeard peeking out for a split second. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies